Horoscope
by SaSuSaKu909
Summary: Everybody likes to read their horoscopes. They are fun and so true, just ask Sakura


_Aries, you couldn't feel any better. You can make anyone around you smile _

_-_

Sakura stroll down the street smiling like there is no tomorrow.

Any body who was angry, mad, or just not in mood would smile if they see this beautiful cherry blossom walking. Sakura look around the street only to see Sasuke buying about 10,000 tomatoes. She walked slowly to Sasuke trying to scare him. She was just right behind him. Curling her fingers like those witches do when they make a potion. She was about to scream 'boo' but....

"Sakura"

Damn. She was close. She jump back and stare at Sasuke's back

"How did you know.....?"

Sasuke turn around to come face to face with his 3 month girlfriend

"I just know" Sakura pouted at her boyfriend and look away but soon smiled and turn around

"I missed you"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "I seen you yesterday"

Sakura just smiled and hug him

"Still"

Sasuke just smiled and hug Sakura back

-

_Watch out! You got some bad luck coming your way Aries. Better be safe_

_-_

"Sakura can you hurry up?"

"No! I gotta be careful"

Sasuke sigh. His girlfriend is walking slow just because her horoscope said that something is gonna happen. Tch Bad luck my ass

"Sakura hurry up!"

"No! I already told you that I gotta be careful or else something is bad gonna happen to me. You don't want that do you?"

Giving up, Sasuke sat down on a nearby bench and just waited for Sakura to catch up with him. Nothing is going to happen. The sun was shining and everybody seems to be smiling alot so what can ruin this day? Sasuke turn around to look at Sakura. She was almost by him so he stood up.

"C'mon" Sasuke said

"Wait" Sakura look around the area to check if anything is coming her way. Once that was check she once again slowly walk to her boyfriend.

"Sakura please just hurry up. Were probably gonna reach the bridge at night if you keep this up" Looking up Sakura smiled at her cute pouting boyfriend. All that bad luck crap flew out the window. Sakura was now walk at a normal pace to Sasuke....

_Step_

_Step_

_.........._

_"Oh C'mon! These were new shoes! UGH!"_

-

_Do you like the color black Aries? Today is not the day to like one! Don't touch it, don't wear it, AND don't look at it_

_-_

"AAAHHHH"

"Sakura what happen?"

Sasuke was just sitting down on his couch until Sakura came running in screaming.

"YOUR ROOM!"

"What about my room?"

Sakura madly walk up to him and roughly crab him by the shirt

"Are you trying to kill?!" He stared at her confused Say wwhhaa.....?

"Wha--"

"Your room is full with black! My horoscope said that I can't even look at that color!" ....Horoscope.....Eff you! First the bad luck thing now this?

"Imma going to repaint it" Sakura let go of his shirt and made her way up to his room. Sasuke followed her upstairs. Half of his room is already colored pink. _How did she do that so quickly?_

"Sakura stop"

"NO! Did you see what happen to my shoes yesterday?"

The next day Sasuke woke up to a pink room and Sakura saying that he can once again color his room black.

-

Your only thinking about romance and someone special today. You'll smile but others might find it annoying

_-_

Sakura is in the mall with her friends talking about Edward Cullen and what the new movie eclispe will be like.

"I don't like that girl who is paired up with Robert at 'Remember Me'. Robert is better of with Kristen."

"I know! What do you think Sakura?"

In the middle of the coversation Sakura drifted of to La La Land. All she could think is her Sasuke-kun. With his sexy abs and everything. HO HO HO! Beautiful Smexy abs.

"Sakura?"

Sakura just kept on dreaming and smiling. Wait.....was she getting wet.....? You know.....down _there._ Sakura look down. She was wearing skirt so she can easily see her panties. Oh yah....she is _WET_.

But she is still smiling.

"Sakura?"

"Sakura?!?!"

_-_

_You have the power today Aries! You'll probably the dominant today!_

_-_

Sasuke buried his face between Sakura's neck. She smelled so nice like strawberries and cherry blossom.

"mmmm.....Sasuke-kun"

She couldn't help it. Sasuke was licking her nack as if it was a lollipop.

"Lets have some fun Sakura"

He slid his hand to her love hole but Sakura slap his hand away. She wanted something for a change. She wanted to be on top. Yah being Sasuke he always wanted to be the dominant one. Him being on top and her being on the bottom doing nothing but lying down moaning and watching him do her. She tried being on top once but of course Sasuke just had to say no. Stupid-sexy-chicken ass hair- Bastard.

"...Unless....I'm gonna be the one doing it"

Sasuke stared. Oh hell no

"...No"

Sakura roughly pulled away from him and glared. Damn him!

"Why?!"

Sasuke once again hug Sakura from behind "You should know"

"But why?" Sakura turned around and pouted cutely at him.

"Pwease......?"

Did she just use the baby voice? Oh no. Those big cute green eyes. Those lips oh how they look so kissable and that skin! Oh so soft and silk--NO! He can't give in!

"Fine"

Oh how the Uchiha had fallen

-

_Today is your special day! Smile and nothing can go wrong Aries! Just have fun_

_-_

Sakura walk down the aisle wearing a beautiful white gown. She smiled to the crowd.

She saw her parents and friends crying. This is such a speacial day

_Sakura Uchiha_

_Even at 25 years of age and 3 kids Sakura Uchiha still reads horoscopes_

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

_

* * *

_

**Haha ! I do read my Horoscope and sometimes they are true. I have fun reading them x] aha ;]**

**SS! Long Live SS! **

**Gemini ;)**


End file.
